2014
Events *2nd January - Sam Dingle is arrested on suspicion of arson with intent after being set up by Declan Macey and Charity Sharma, he is later released on bail due to lack of evidence. Ruby Haswell discovers she is pregnant. *6th January - A man named Ian Chamberlain arrives to tell Val Pollard that he is HIV positive and that there is a possibility that she might have it too after a fling they had while Val stayed in Portugal. *7th January - Ruby Haswell suffers an ectopic pregnancy and has a miscarriage. *9th January - Strip club Bow Chicka Wow Wow is raided by police, and Alicia Metcalfe and Leyla Harding are arrested for soliciting for prostitution. *13th January - Sam Dingle is arrested but he threatens the police with a tree branch. He is later changed on suspicion of arson. *16th January - Rachel Breckle tells the police she burnt down Home Farm at Christmas to get Sam Dingle released. She flees the village with her son Archie to avoid going to prison. (Last appearance of the characters until 2015). Jude Watson leaves the village as well to take up a post in Ripon. (Final appearance of the character) *24th January - Dan Spencer is viciously attacked by two thugs who threaten to kill his children Sean and Amelia. *31st January - Brenda Walker is arrested for shoplifting at Vidion Electrical after attempting to replace the MP3 player she stole a week ago. *10th February - Moira Barton proposes to Cain Dingle. *12th February - Val Pollard's husband Eric and her sister Diane Sugden share a drunken kiss, which leads to a one night stand. *13th February - Bernice Blackstock's date Anton Bluth handcuffs Bernice to the bed and burgles Mill Cottage. *18th February - Val Pollard is told she is HIV positive. *19th February - Val Pollard discovers her husband Eric had a one-night stand with her sister Diane. *21st February - A furious Val Pollard reveals her husband Eric's one night stand with her sister Diane to the Woolpack. *28th February - An argument between Belle Dingle and Gemma Andrews over Sean Spencer ends in tragedy when Belle pushes Gemma, who hits her head off a rock. Belle goes to help Gemma up but Gemma rejects it. The two girls storm off, but Gemma collapses. *3rd March - Harriet Finch finds an unconscious Gemma Andrews. Gemma is then rushed to hospital. *4th March - Gemma Andrews dies when her life support machine is switched off. *6th March - Belle Dingle confesses to her mother Lisa that she killed Gemma. *13th March - The funeral of Gemma Andrews takes place. *17th March - Priya Sharma collapses in the café. *19th March - Donna Windsor returns after five years away with her daughter April. (First appearance of Donna since 2009 and first appearance of April) *20th March - Marlon Dingle saves April Windsor from being run over by Paddy Kirk on his quad bike, an is told by April's mother Donna that he is the father. *27th March - Belle Dingle is arrested for the murder of Gemma Andrews. *4th April - Debbie Dingle stabs a customer named Alastair Harper in the leg when he gropes her. She is arrested and released on bail when she says she did it in self-defence and the incident had brought back memories of Cameron Murray. *5th May - Diane Sugden and Eric and Val Pollard are all arrested - Diane and Eric for assault, Val for criminal damage. *14th May - Adam Barton's paternity is revealed to be his uncle James. *15th May - Cain Dingle and Moira Barton marry, as do Declan Macey and Charity Sharma. *16th May - Priya Sharma gives birth to a baby girl, Amba, the father being David Metcalfe. (First appearance of the character) *3rd June - Dan Spencer proposes to Kerry Wyatt in a spectacular way - by skydiving. *5th June - Belle and Sam Dingle arrested by the police when attempting to leave the village. *6th June - Belle Dingle's trial begins. *13th June - Belle Dingle is sentenced to three years imprisonment for the manslaughter of Gemma Andrews. Gemma's father Dom leaves the village. (Final appearance of Dom Andrews) *26th June - James Barton and Moira Dingle's affair 22 years ago was revealed on James' son Finn's birthday. Moira tolds her husband Cain and her son Adam that James is Adam's real father. *27th June - Adam Barton is devastated to discover his uncle James is actually his father. He heads to the Dingles' in search of Zak's shotgun. *3rd July - Andy Sugden badly injures his hand when Adam Barton fails to see him rethreading the baler. *8th July - Dan Spencer's brother Daz arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *10th July - Donna Windsor tells her ex-husband Marlon Dingle that she is terminally ill. *14th July - First appearance of Rakesh Kotecha. *15th July - Bernice Blackstock flies at Katie Addyman and attacks her with Finn Barton's sausages after watching Katie kiss her ex-husband Andy Sugden. *22nd July - Dan Spencer and Kerry Wyatt marry. It is later revealed at the reception that Kerry is still married to a man named Kev Berry. A fight ensues and Kerry, Dan, his brother Daz and Kev are all arrested - Kerry for bigamy and the three men for affray. *24th July - Finn Barton is left for dead by a man named Brad, who bumped into Finn in the Woolpack and offered him a drink, which Brad spiked. *25th July - Gennie Walker's memorial service takes place at the cricket pavilion, where the villagers write names of late loved ones on balloons and are released in the air. *30th July - An argument between Rakesh Kotecha and Jai Sharma leads to Jai accidentally punching David Metcalfe in the face. *31st July - Adam Barton collapses after a drug overdose. *4th August - Donna Windsor collapses. *5th August - Donna Windsor and Marlon Dingle are told that Donna's cancer has spread and she has only weeks to live. *7th August - Rakesh Kotecha walks in on Jai Sharma and Leyla Harding in a state of undress on the floor of the factory. *14th August - Donna Windsor and Ross Barton head to a nightclub to retrieve some photographs. Ross' half-brother Adam tags along to act as a lookout. The plan starts to go wrong when Adam's old friend Aaron Livesy suddenly turns up just as Adam is about to ram down the club's owner Stephen Banks. The two drive off, leaving Donna and Ross unprotected. When Stephen enters the club, he realises that Ross is not a cop and beats him up. Adam and Aaron return and, upon hearing Donna's screams, crash the car they were in into Stephen's, creating a diversion. Donna and Ross make their escape and Donna heads to a car park to meet with Gary North. She points her taser at him and when he threatens Donna's daughter April, Ross turns up, leading Donna to handcuff her to him. Realising Gary won't back down and to also ensure April's safety, Donna plumments to the ground with a sickening thud, taking Gary with her. *18th August - Aaron Livesy reunites with his uncle Cain, his great-uncle Zak and his mother Chas Dingle. *20th August - Aaron Livesy reunites with Paddy Kirk and later, end up in the fight with Ross Baron at the Woolpack where they were separated by Aaron's mother Chas Dingle, Ross' father James and Paddy. *21st August - First appearance of Kirin Kotecha. *22nd August - James Barton is arrested for assisting an offender after covering for Chas Dingle when the police look for Chas' son Aaron Livesy. *27th August - Aaron Livesy turns himself in to the police. Adam Barton confesses to the police that he was responsible for the garage fire 2 years ago. Adam is charged for arson and Aaron is charged with failing to answer bail and conspiring to pervert the course of justice. *28th August - Donna Windsor's funeral takes place. Ross Barton tries to attend but he is stopped twice - first by being locked in the garage by Cain Dingle and again by Marlon Dingle, when a fight between the two breaks out. *29th August - Ross Barton kisses Debbie Dingle. *5th September - Robbie Lawson is arrested for breaking into an abortion clinic after he was set up by Tracy Shankley. *10th September - Declan Macey finds out about his wife Charity's secret abortion. *11th September - Marlon Dingle and Laurel Thomas marry. *16th September - Megan Macey is arrested of harassment. *17th September - Aaron Livesy is released and is given a suspended sentence. *23rd September - Adam Barton is sentenced to prison for nine months. *25th September - Robbie Lawson is killed when he tries to save Charity Macey from her husband Declan, who is intent on killing her after finding out about her secret abortion. (Final appearance of Robbie Lawson) *30th September - Sandy Thomas, Aaron Livesy and Paddy Kirk go to see Lawrence White about Edna Birch's husband Harold. (First appearance of Lawrence White) *2nd October - Lisa Dingle suffers an angina attack after her boss Jai Sharma sacks her for skiving. *9th October - Robbie Lawson's funeral takes place. Declan Macey re-appears and holds a gun to his sister Megan's back. *10th October - Charity Macey is ostracised by her entire family and her ex-husband Jai Sharma after her lies are revealed by her estranged husband Declan. *13th October - Charity Macey is kidnapped by an unknown culprit, who locks her in a shipping container. *14th October - Jai Sharma is revealed to be Charity Macey's kidnapper. *16th October - After an argument with Sam Dingle, Jai Sharma falls over a bannister and plummets to the bottom of the staircase at his house. *23rd October - Robert Sugden returns to the village as the fiancee of Lawrence White's daughter Chrissie. When he refers to Katie Addyman as the village bike, his adoptive brother Andy floors him. (First appearance of Robert Sugden since 2009 and first appearance of Chrissie White) *30th October - Cain Dingle deals with Maxine, the blackmailer of his wife Moira. Cain takes Maxine to the shipping container that his cousin Charity was held in, but when Charity and Debbie arrive, Charity kidnaps Maxine, driving fast down country lanes and threatens to kill her if she doesn't leave Moira alone. *4th November - When picking up her stepdaughter April Windsor from school, Laurel Dingle is pulled over by PC Swirling and is breathalysed when she admits to having a glass of wine earlier on. *7th November - Belle Dingle returns home from prison. *10th November - First appearance of Lachlan White. *13th November - Jai Sharma is reunited with his son Archie. *19th November - Pete Barton is arrested for supplying drugs. Robert Sugden catches Aaron Livesy and Ross Barton attempt to steal his car. *20th November - Aaron Livesy and Ross Barton carry out a raid on Home Farm, a plan organised by Robert Sugden to get him in Lawrence White's good books. Ross knocks out Lawrence and him and Aaron put him in the shed. When Lawrence's daughter Chrissie comes home, Ross pretends to take Robert hostage. Chrissie overpowers Ross and him and Aaron scarper. *26th November - Belle Dingle returns home bloodied and scratched. *1st December - A drunk Kirin Kotecha crashes his car into Moira Dingle's, leaving her unconscious. *2nd December - Cain Dingle confronts Kirin Kotecha for leaving Cain's wife Moira unconscious and floors him. *4th December - After they both caught up in a moment of passion at the roadside, Robert Sugden and Aaron Livesy kiss while Robert is engaged to Chrissie White. *5th December - The wedding of Ali Spencer and Ruby Haswell is due to take place, however the day goes wrong when the registrar dies and when Harriet Finch tries to take over, she is arrested for burglary. *8th December - Belle Dingle wins a craft fair, however when her work is unveiled, the residents are shocked when they see it has been slashed. *12th December - Belle Dingle jumps off the cricket pavilion roof. *16th December - Adam Barton is released from prison but is tagged for three months. *17th December - Ross Barton is arrested of the robbery when attempted to leave the village. *25th December - Andy Sugden remarries Katie Addyman, despite Bernice Blackstock's drunken behaviour and Andy's brother Robert having 'village bike' etched into one of the rings. *29th December - Nicola King is rushed to hospital, where she is diagnosed as having a blighted ovum. Real life events *24th May - The Woolpack siege and flood wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year' at The British Soap Awards. *1st July - Harry Whittaker, one of the two actors to play Leo Goskirk, dies. See also *Emmerdale in 2014 *Category:2014 episodes External links *2014 at Wikipedia Category:2014